Still Alive
by SydandRach
Summary: Whilst Sydney is sleeping over Rydia's house, something terrible has started; A zombie apocalypse, and neither one of them is quite prepared as they will have to encounter dangerous situations, trust strangers and attempt to rescue loved ones. Accepting OC's.
1. Strange to the eye: Part 1

**Hello, All :) Welcome to 'Still Alive' Both me (SydInTheAsylum) and my counterpart (Sugarbubblegum333) have brainstormed all night working on this, so we hope you enjoy. We should have character references on our DeviantART accounts soon, so look forward to those. Sugarbubblegum333 is also a wicked artist (Way better than me :P) so she did our coverart from scratch! Anyway, please enjoy. Follow, Review, and we hope you enjoy~~!**

**~SydInTheAsylum**

* * *

Still Alive

Chapter 1

Sydney slowly cracked open her eyes, having slept so heavily from have a sleepover at her best friend Rydia Hail's home. They had stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong Country on her Super Nintendo she'd had for ages now. Slowly sitting up, she heard and felt the rumble in her stomach, signaling that she was hungry. Sydney looked over at the clock to her left. 8:37AM. It was WAY too earlier, but there was no way she was going back to sleep now. She looked to her right to see a sound asleep Rydia giving out small snores and quiet exhales. Her hair was a mess and... was that popcorn in her hair?! Sydney chuckled and ninja'd her way out of bed, hoping to not wake the other girl. She shook her legs, trying to get her Jack Skellington pajama pants readjusted.

She sighed and stretched, looking as if she was trying to touch the ceiling. She grabbed her glasses off of the nightstand that was accompanying the clock and continued to head downstairs and get breakfast. She held onto the banister, still wobbling from not being fully awake. She then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, rubbing her eyes and searching for the milk. Half & Half... Juice... Random energy drinks... microwavable meals... Ahh, Milk. She grabbed it, enjoying the cold sensation on the pads of her fingers. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and proceeded to get some low-brand cereal she had never heard of and pour it into the bowl. She heard a distant gurgling noise and stopped mid-pour of dousing cereal with milk. She kept the milk in hand and walked out to the living room, giving a guess that that was where the sound was emitting from.

"Oh... Fuck Me..." Milked spilled on the clean carpet and splattered on the white wall. There, limping around the living room were Rydia's parents, skin falling off the bone and chunks of flesh missing. They gurgled, groaned and growled. Sydney sped through the kitchen, up the stairs and burst into Rydia's bedroom_. "RYDIA. GET THE FUCK U__P. I THINK I MIGHT BE ON DRUGS!"_ Sydney screeched, yanking the covers off the blonde girl. The now awake blonde groaned and attempted to grab covers that were no longer present. _"Five more minutes..."_ Rydia whimpered, curling into a ball and attempting to fall back asleep.

"_No. Get up. NOW! YOUR PARENTS ARE FUCKING ZOMBIES, BRO!"_ Sydney pulled Rydia off the bed, getting a large thump from the floor. Rydia shot up, mostly from the news but also from the fall. Sydney was rushing around, grabbing her everyday clothing and quickly dressing. She hopped over to the door, pulling up her stocking and shutting the door, locking it as well. Sydney began packing up a backpack with basic life essentials. Toilet Paper, shampoo, conditioner, soap, medical supplies, pepper spray, and a lighter. Rydia was huddled on the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

Sydney scurried over to her and dropped to her knees in front of her. _"Ry, look. I know your parents are gone and it's a damn near shame because those wer__e some nice people, but you have to get a hold of yourself. They're gone, and we don't know if they'll be on our side for any longer. We have to get out of here and go some place safe. I doubt your parents are the only ones who've turned to flesh eating ps__ychos."_ Rydia looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and getting dressed as well, shaking but still managing to do what was best. Sydney looked for anything else that would come in handy and spotted a metal baseball bat. She grabbed it, swinging it just for good measure. They were ready to leave.

A scream sounded from downstairs. The girls ran down, through the kitchen and dining room, into the living room. Maddy was there, struggling against her own parents whom had turned. Sydney walked toward them, strong footsteps and ready to swing. She had an opening, and she swung. A loud 'CLANG' sound and the siblings' mother Jen's skull was bashed in, brains splattered everywhere. Rydia screamed, tears streaming down her still red face. Maddy looked too shocked to react. Sydney then swung at their father, getting the same result, only this time the bat got stuck. She tugged and tugged, finally getting it out and fell on her ass.

"_Oh god… I'm going to be sick!" _Maddy covered her mouth and proceeded to make gagging noises, trying to keep the fluids in her stomach. _"We need to get out of here. Now. We should go to my house, I think my Dad still keeps his guns and ammunition in the shed out back."_

The girls all head out after Maddy got herself some extra clothing. Walking down the street, you can see people limping, growling and hissing just like Rydia and Maddy's parents had. There weren't thousands, but enough to get brought down one by one. The girls stayed quiet, keeping to the bushes and trees, hoping to not be seen by the walkers.

Sydney didn't live far, about three to four blocks away. They climbed over the chain link fence, attempting to make as little noise as possible. Rydia's pant leg got caught on a stray piece of metal. She tugged and tugged, ripping her pants whilst freeing herself. The girls crouched, pacing to the large shed in the empty back yard. Sydney fiddled with the combination lock that kept their weapons captive.

"_Come on you piece of shit… "_Sydney said through clenched teeth. A low gurgling noise could be heard from behind the three girls. Slowly, they turned around. Eyes wide, mouths agape.

"_S….Sebastian?!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, Rachel here :P Dude, Sydney, you did terrific~! :D So, if anyone's interested in joining a zombie apocalypse, feel free to fill out the form below :)

Name:

Age:

What they look like:

Personality:

Background:

Friends:

Enemies:

Would they be friends with _Rydia_ or **Sydney** or both?

How they found out about the zombie apocalypse:

How they survived up till they were found by Rydia and Sydney?

Likes/Dislikes:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

How they react to surprising situations:

How they react to arguments/tension/complicated decisions:

Any illness/diseases before the zombie apocalypse and do they still have it:

What survival instincts would they have when dealing with injuries/zombies and people bitten?

Terms and conditions include your character possibly getting killed by a zombie, someone in the group or killing themselves, being injured by anyone or zombie, arguing with others. Etc.

This is it from us now so make sure to bring in those OC's and we are in no way accepting Mary-sue's/Gary-stu's so if you have one and we feel they are, yours will **NOT** be accepted.

Be sure to review~! :D


	2. Strange to the eye: Part 2

**Title: **Still Alive

**Characters: **Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Tweek Tweak, Butters Stotch, Pip Pirrup, OC's. Etc.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Whilst Sydney is sleeping over Rydia's house, something terrible has started; A zombie apocalypse, and neither one of them is quite prepared as they will have to encounter dangerous situations, trust strangers and attempt to rescue loved ones.

**Pairings: **Guess as you read along.

**Warnings! **Homosexuality, gore and sadness.

**Disclaimer: **Me and Syd own none of the South Park characters or any OC's we may use from other people, Syd owns Sebastian and Sydney, I own Rydia, Rocco, Maddy and their parents, Adam and Jen. Possible others such as Jake, Nina, Shannon and others are owned by myself (Rachel) as well.

**A/N: **Thanks for all your OC's, guys, it's really helped to lift off this story and I hope my chapter is as good as Syd's :) Seems like I have a cliffhanger to carry on from so it's all dramatic from here on out XD

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~! :D

* * *

Sydney could not believe her eyes, the metal baseball bat in her hands dropping to the floor with a thud. She stumbled back, slightly and her eyes watered, teeth clenching together.

Maddy looked to Sydney and then back to the zombie in front of them, unaware of who this person was. She kneeled down to Rydia, hoping for an answer out of her. Rydia looked distraught, her eyes still leaking with tears.

"Rydia, honey, who is that? I need you to tell me," Maddy spoke calmly, hoping not to distress her sister any further than she already was.

Rydia looked up, shakily, and began crying again. "S-Sebastian."

Her voice trembled as she spoke the name and her head flew back down to her knees, resting it and trying not to cry again. Maddy looked to Sydney and saw her frozen again, wondering why she was so upset over the young man who had been turned into a zombie.

"How do you know him?" Maddy asked, stroking a soft hand on Rydia's arm.

Rydia rubbed her eyes, still crying gently. "He's Sydney's b-brother." Just as Rydia spoke the word brother, Rydia's eyes widened but it went unnoticed by Maddy as the older girl stood up.

Maddy slowly looked at the zombie, eyes widened as she finally realised why it was that Rydia's friend was so upset about the whole ordeal when earlier on she was so put together. Maddy shook her head, panicking over what to do. The zombie was getting closer, Rydia is in a stressful state and Sydney was too shocked and traumatised to do anything about the zombie fast approaching. She had to think quickly.

Maddy knew she could only do one thing, but she was worried about Sydney.

Knowing it was the only option; Maddy picked the baseball bat up and walked over to the zombie. Squeezing her eyes shut and sighing, Maddy quickly opened her eyes up and took a large swing to the zombie's head, thwacking it hard and hearing a nice smash come from it.

Maddy's breath was ragged as her chest heaved up and down, looking in shock at what she had done. She ran a hand over her cheek and looked down at her hand afterwards. The blood that stained her hands made her eyes widen even more and she clenched her fist, unable to believe that she could be classed some sort of murderer now.

Sydney still stood, frozen, before she collapsed to her knees, unable to fathom what had happened to her brother. Her own brother…

Maddy looked to Sydney, heartbroken that Rydia's friend was now going to have look upon her as the person who killed her brother. But she had to think on her feet, had to do something about that…thing…that wasn't Sebastian anymore. But she knew that none of them was going to be able to forget that moment in time.

Rydia wiped away her tears, her heart aching at the thought of her parents, but she buried her fists into her eyes even more at the thought that she had to keep it together. After all, the only way to survive something like this is to keep strong, inside and out.

Rydia stood up before looking down at her trousers, seeing the hole in her jeans and sighing. She moved forwards, towards Maddy and nudged her, attempting to get her attention.

Maddy looked down and Rydia felt herself crumble a little inside. Her sister's eyes looked dull and guilty all at the same time. Rydia wrapped an arm around her sister's and looked up at her.

"Maddy, what about Rocco..?"

Maddy's eyes widened and she gasped. Rocco, of course.

Rydia's blue eyes shot a look of surprise to her sister when she was lifted up and hugged.

"Oh God, Rydia, thank you. You've reminded me we've got to find your brother," Maddy rushed out, squeezing her sister tighter to herself. "But for now…" She carried on, placing her sister down and looking over to Sydney. "…We've got to think of a way to calm Sydney down."

Rydia looked over at her friend and her eyelids lowered, gripping her left arm with her right hand, unsure of how to handle such a delicate situation such as this. She certainly hadn't stopped aching over her parents being turned into those…monsters, but her optimism had brought her back and had helped with reminding her she needed to stay strong. But this was different, Sydney wasn't as overly positive as Rydia was, she was strong but her weakness was her family and her family was gone now.

Rydia stepped forward, her trainers causing a crunching sound underneath her feet, and reached out a hand towards Sydney, hoping for Sydney to reach her hand out.

"Sydney, can you hear me? I need you to listen. I need you to be strong for me, Maddy too, but especially for me. You know how weak I can be, you're my buddy, the one who fights my battles for me, please don't become as weak as me," Rydia's voice grew weaker as the sentence carried on, her voice trailing off, slightly.

Suddenly, Rydia felt a hand clasped around her own, her eyes moving over to their adjoined hands. She smiled at the hands linked together before her smile dropped as sobbing sounds came from Sydney. Sydney pulled Rydia towards herself, fast, and wrapped both her arms around the smaller girl.

Rydia felt the tears leak onto her shoulder as her close friend cried onto her shoulder. She patted the girl's back and placed her head on Sydney's shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

Maddy stood of to the side, running a hand through her hair and looking to the ground, not believing what had happened in such a short amount of time.

Rydia felt Sydney's back heaving and could hear the sobs die down a little as Sydney looked up, rubbing the tears from her cheeks and eyes, her brown eyes not looking at either one of the Hail sisters.

"I-I can't b-believe it, this can't be happening," Sydney whispered, her hands shaking. "How did this even happen..?"

Rydia shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I'm just as confused as you are, it's amazing that just yesterday, it was so peaceful and calm and now it's…"

Sydney shook her head, looking to Maddy with a look of pain. Maddy shuffled under the gaze, looking away and hugging her arms around her own body. Sydney then walked up the skinny girl, sighing.

"Maddy, I-"

Rydia screamed, her panicked look shocking both Maddy and Sydney. They looked over and saw zombies making their way over to the group, limping and slowly waddling over. Rydia ran over to Maddy and Sydney, having been a fair bit away from them. Maddy shook her head, eyes wide and Sydney gritted her teeth, glaring.

"Guys, come on, we have to get out of here," she said, her blonde bangs and brown back hair flowing about as she swirled around and ran. Maddy didn't hesitate and immediately took off with Sydney.

Sydney looked to Maddy and with concern in her voice, she asked, "Isn't Rydia going to struggle a bit?"

Maddy shook her head, her voice gasping a little as she ran. "No way, watch this."

As soon as she had said that, Rydia ran, speeding past them both, looking to have no ease in racing forward and not breaking a sweat. Sydney looked shocked and moved her wide eyes towards Maddy.

"How..?"

"Rydia is the fastest runner in her school; she's quite fast due to her long legs. That's the only way she gets away from danger. After all, what else is she meant to do…fight?" Maddy said, chuckling, slightly.

Sydney was still surprised and looked to where Rydia was, seeing the blonde girl racing around, trying to stay a little behind so as to keep with her sister and friend.

Sydney ran and soon spotted an open door, leading to a car. She gripped onto Maddy's wrist and took her to the car with her. They both looked into and found an empty car, keys missing.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Maddy asked, freaking out. She gripped her long, pale blond hair into her hands.

Sydney's eyes narrowed as she looked around the floor of the car, finding nothing. She got on her knees and attempted to find the keys, fiddling her hands around underneath. Something latched onto her wrist and she frowned. Gasping, she struggled to get her hand out from the bottom, looking to Maddy.

"Maddy, help, one of them's gotten me!"

Maddy shrieked, bending down and pulling on Sydney's arm. They finally managed to pull her out and stood up, gasping and huffing.

"Uh, cheers, dude," Sydney thanked her, giving the taller girl a lopsided smile. Her brown eyes caught onto something glinting in the sunlight and she squinted her eyes, walking towards the shiny object. She grinned as she found the keys resting atop the car out in broad daylight.

Snatching them up, she turned to Maddy and hustled her inside. Once Maddy had gotten into the back seats, Sydney looked to see where Rydia had gotten to. She soon spotted the girl fiddling about with some of the junk on the floor outside of a toy shop. Rydia was grinning and playing with a Spiderman action figure and seemed to have forgotten where she was.

"Rydia, we're leaving!" Sydney called, chuckling at the sight of Rydia's surprised look and widened baby blue eyes.

Rydia rushed over, her speed making it easier for her. "Heh, sorry, I forgot there were zombies after us for a minute there."

Sydney shook her head, rolling her eyes and got inside. She motioned for Rydia to get into the passenger seat and slammed her front door.

Rydia quickly retreated to the passenger side and hustled in. She slammed the door and looked behind, reaching a hand towards her sister. Maddy took her hand into her own with a smile.

"Put your seatbelt on, Rydia," Maddy commanded, sounding concerned.

Rydia's smile dropped, her eyes rolling as she twisted in her seat and locked a seatbelt around her torso.

"Yes, mum," she said, joking before her smile vanished as she said the word. Maddy looked down, her eyelids lowering down onto teal eyes.

Sydney revved the car up, looking over to Rydia and got confused at the look on the younger girl's face.

"Whoa, what happened? You were all smiley a minute ago," Sydney commented.

Rydia looked up to Sydney before putting on a small smile. "Oh, sorry, I guess I got lost in thought for a moment."

Sydney sighed, looking down. She knew this was going to happen. Along this journey, it was bound to happen. They were all going to eventually keep remembering what happened to their family members and start reminiscing. It was just sad to realise that this would happen…

Sydney's determined face returned, however, as she slammed a shoe down onto the pedal and pushed forward, the car racing down the road at the fastest pace it could go. Along the way, they swerved around any roaming dead people, knowing that if they were to hit any, it would slow the car down.

Sydney turned to the mirror up front and looked to Maddy. "So, where are we headin'?"

Maddy rubbed a finger into her forehead before she clicked her fingers and looked to Sydney.

"To New York! Me and Rydia need to know if Rocco's safe."

Sydney's cheeks flushed at the mention of the name but kept her cool as she kept driving.

* * *

Rydia's eyes opened, startling awake as she looked out of the window. It appeared to be evening now as she saw their car was still moving and they were crossing over a bridge. Wondering where they were, she turned to Sydney and saw the girl still driving but she also look tired, her eyes growing droopy and her knuckles white after gripping the steering wheel too tightly.

Looking behind, she saw Maddy curled up on herself, asleep. The girl's cheek was resting on the window and her seatbelt still attached to her body, despite how uncomfortable it looked.

Rydia turned back to Sydney and poked her arm. Sydney looked startled and her eyes widened. Turning to the other girl, Sydney got confused.

"We may need to find somewhere where you can rest," Rydia suggested, her worried eyes meeting her friends.

Sydney nodded, agreeing silently and drove down the road, searching around them. They finally came to a small little village where houses were lined up perfectly and there appeared to be no zombies anywhere. Sydney swerved the car outside of the houses and stopped the engine.

Sitting in the front seat, she looked at the steering wheel, sitting in silence. Rydia looked out of the front window and stared at all the houses, silence looming over the place. She didn't say anything as she looked to Sydney and tugged her shirt sleeve, looking out of the window still.

Sydney nodded, opening her front door and stepping out of the car. Rydia looked behind and reached through the seats, attempting to wake her sister up. Maddy jumped awake, looking to Rydia and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Maddy, we've found a small village that has no zombies. We're going to see if there's any house we can bunk in, okay?" Rydia explained, opening her front door and stepping out. Maddy watched her sister leave and got out of the car with her.

Stepping out onto the concrete, Rydia looked around and saw Sydney trying to wave her over to somewhere. Rydia jogged her way over to her friend, her eyes flickering all over the place in case something decided to pop up again.

Once Rydia had made her way over to the house Sydney had stopped outside of, she looked to see what the brunette was going to do.

Sydney placed a finger over her own mouth in a shushing motion and looked back to the house. Creeping forward, her back bent over to make herself seem smaller; she stopped outside of the front door and carefully placed a hand on it. The wooden door opened slowly, creaking as it went, and she moved forward swiftly.

There were no lights on and it appeared to be empty. Once Sydney had decided on this fact, she stood to her full height and called, quietly, for Rydia and Maddy to come in too. They all stood side by side and looked around the front entrance to the house.

It looked normal. Stairs were to their left, a kitchen was to their left and if they carried on moving forward, they would arrive in a living room. But there was no-one around and objects seem to have been thrown about, curtains torn and blood everywhere with the glass in some portraits shattered and in pieces on the floor. Scratch marks were also in the floorboards so obviously there had been a struggle.

Rydia stepped over to the portrait that was chucked onto the floor and picked the picture up, carefully, so as not to get cut. She looked at it and saw a family on the front.

In the picture, there was a dad who wasn't smiling, a mum who was along with a small little girl who was grinning and then there was one more girl off to the side, next to the mum. The girl wasn't smiling and she had waist length brown hair with amazingly green eyes. The thing that caught Rydia's attention the most, however, was a long scratch that was on her cheek. Her curiosity was peaked and Rydia was desperate to know what happened but she guessed she would never know now.

A noise caught all three's attention as they looked to where it had come from. Sydney frowned, heading for the stairs to see what had made that noise. Maddy followed after her and Rydia timidly joined them.

Sydney walked forward, her eyes darting over the hallway, searching for the noise again. It soon sounded out around the place again and she swivelled around, almost getting hit with a chair.

"Whoa, what the Hell?!" Sydney shouted, ducking as quickly as she could. Stumbling backwards, she tried to see what had hit her but the chair was thrown towards her. Attempting to catch it, she fell backwards and the chair landed on top of her.

Maddy's eyes widened and she shrieked a little, looking over to the person. Rydia ran towards Sydney and picked the chair off of her, concern filling her eyes.

"Are you okay, Sydney?" she asked.

"Uh, guys, we still have this crazy person who's trying to hurt us here," Maddy explained, keeping her eyes on the person in front of them.

The girl in front of them stepped out from the darkness and showed herself, looking scared and aiming a vase at them. Sydney shook her head and stood up.

"Really, a vase? You're going to need more than that to hurt any of us," Sydney said, smirking.

The girl threw the vase and hit Sydney in the stomach, causing the American girl to fall to the floor in pain.

Rydia stepped in front of her friend and put her hands. "Wait, please, stop. We're not here to hurt you."

Sydney gasped and wheezed. "Not so sure about that…"

Rydia glared at Sydney before looking at the girl in front of them with pleading eyes. "Please, we just needed somewhere to stay. This may sound crazy but we've been chased here by…walking dead people, and we need somewhere safe."

The girl narrowed her eyes before slowly lowering the vase, her body bent low before she straightened herself and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of them," the girl answered, snapping a rubber band against her wrist and fidgeting under the eyes of the people in front of her.

Rydia squinted her eyes and noticed it was the same girl from the picture, the one who looked quite upset in it. Rydia smiled, trying to comfort the girl in front of her. She walked forward and hugged the girl, being as friendly as she could.

"I am so sorry, we only wanted shelter, please let us stay," Rydia asked.

The girl was taken aback by the hug but wrapped her own arms around Rydia anyway and patted her back, trying not to make it awkward. She stepped back after a while and offered a smile to Rydia in returned.

"Of course, I wouldn't chuck any survivors out. Come with me, I have a few others with me who have survived. There's one boy who is a bit…uh, what's the word? Well, he's a bit of an egotist, if I'm going to be honest but he's quite strong, there's another boy who's really stupid, no offense or anything, and there's another girl who seems to be quite shy so she may take a while to come around with you guys but they're all really nice," the girl explained, holding onto her rubber band and twisting it, slightly, whilst walking the three of them towards a room.

Rydia looked to her in curiosity and smiled. "Um, what's your name?"

The girl turned and smiled, politely. "It's Eliza."

Rydia nodded, smiling. "That's a nice name."

Maddy and Sydney stayed behind and waited for the two to stop talking. Eliza finally opened the door up, motioning for them to come inside, moving aside for them to come in. They were greeted with the sight of a girl and a boy, standing with weapons in their hands, aimed at all of them.

The boy glared, standing upright, his height barely changing, apparently quite short. He ruffled his brown scruffy hair and aimed his scowl towards the girl known as Eliza.

"You could have warned us you may be bringing survivors back," he said, his voice dark.

Eliza winced, shrugging. "Um, sorry..?"

The boy, glared at the new people who followed after her but he stopped after he saw Rydia, his eyes widening before he glared still.

"Rydia…" he nodded towards her, the best greeting he could give.

Rydia grinned, recognising him immediately. "Hey, Bain, how are you?"

Bain frowned even more, his arms crossing. "Oh, you know, surviving a zombie apocalypse and trying to imagine you all as zombies."

Rydia smiled. "Same, except for that last part."

Bain growled, his glare getting worse. Honestly, girls were all the same sometimes…

Eliza turned to Rydia, Sydney and Maddy and smiled. "Uh, make yourselves at home, I guess."

She then turned to Sydney and gave an apologetic glance. "Sorry about the chair and the vase and stuff, instinctive reaction, I guess."

Sydney shrugged, waving her off. "Ah, it's not your fault. We would have probably done the same."

Maddy walked over to Rydia and placed an arm around her. Eliza noticed this and smiled.

"You two are sisters, I'm guessing," she guessed and placed a hand on her hip.

Maddy nodded, smiling shyly. Rydia grinned. "Yeah, Maddy's my awesome older sister."

Eliza nodded, also smiling. "I have a younger sister too, she should be hiding under the bed, I think."

Eliza walked over to the bed and knelt down, looking under it. She cooed a young child out and gripped onto her hand. The small girl wrapped her arm around Eliza's and put her head behind it. They walked forward and Eliza pointed to the small girl.

"This is my younger sister, she's very sensitive though so don't mind if she doesn't talk to you," Elize explained.

Maddy shuffled, slightly intimidated by even a small girl. The small girl clutched a green teddy bear closer to her chest and looked towards the small group of three. She stayed staring at Maddy for a while before going back to looking at the floor.

Maddy blinked, backing away a small feet. Eliza saw the exchanged and chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry about her, she's a small girl, nothing's going to happen to you."

Maddy laughed, nervously. "Ahahah, yeah…"

Eliza moved over to another girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl looked up, eyes widening at the strangers and standing up, almost timidly.

"This is Rosalyn Monroe, she survived with some guy named Clyde. Speaking of Clyde, I wonder where he is…" her voice trailed off as she walked away, Maddy and Sydney following her.

Rydia stood there, smiling before she waved at the girl and spoke up, "My name's Rydia, by the way. I like your hair."

Rydia walked off before Rosalyn could say anything in response. The girl watched Rydia leave before she spoke.

"Thanks…" she said, quietly.

Rosalyn walked over to Bain and knelt down, frowning slightly. "Hey, what do you think of the new guys then, bro? They look freaky to you..?"

Bain glared towards the girl and backed away a bit, speaking harshly. "Don't converse with me _and I am not your bro._"

Rosalyn raised an eyebrow, backing away a little. "Alright, calm down, ya prick."

Suddenly, a brown haired boy burst through the door, panting a little. "Guys…I've f-found –wheeze- food."

He slumped to the floor, everyone gathering around and looking down at him. He finally calmed down and took hold of the bag he had with himself and lifted it upright, chucking out anything that was in there, candy, bread and all sorts of savoury food spilling out.

Everyone cheered and tucked in but Sydney, Maddy and Rydia all stayed off to the side. They didn't want to intrude, what with being strangers an all.

Ellie walked over to them and looked to Maddy, lifting a small sausage roll to the tall girl. Maddy hesitantly reached forward and took the small piece of food off of her and weakly waved, not used to interacting with other people other than her family, her boyfriend and Sydney.

Rydia smiled at Ellie and looked to Maddy, grinning. "That was nice of her~!"

Rydia's stomach grumbled and Maddy hugged her, passing her the sausage roll. "Here, take it."

Rydia looked down at it and shook her head. "No way, that was for you and I'm sure you're hungry."

Maddy frowned. "Rydia, eat it, I'm not going to say it again. You refuse again and I'll just shove it down your throat."

Rydia's eyes widened before she took the sausage roll and sat down on the floor in the corner, the other two doing the same with her. Looking at the sausage roll, Rydia looked to her friend and sister and smiled.

"How about we share it?" With that being said, she broke the food into three pieces and handed two over to the others.

Sydney and Maddy smiled at her before wolfing down their pieces. Rydia did the same and they all patted their stomachs.

Sydney rubbed her tummy thoughtfully before looking to the group enjoying the hunk of food they had with them.

"I don't know about you guys but that one small piece of sausage roll will not satisfy me that easily," she commented, looking sadly at the group of food on the other side.

Eliza looked over to the three and waved them over, smiling. "Hey, you guys must be hungry, you want to come join us?"

Sydney, Maddy and Rydia all looked to each other in shock. Sydney finally looked back to Eliza and nodded, grinning. "Would we ever?!"

She ran over and sat down next to the friendly girl who offered her a smile. Rydia and Maddy stared at each other before Rydia stood, smiling at the group. Maddy stayed where she was, looking sadly out of the window. Rydia looked back and paused, unsure of what her sister was doing.

"Maddy, aren't you going to come with me?"

Maddy shook her head, looking at her sister. "Nah, it's not for me, Rydia. Sorry. But go on, you go sit over there, don't let me hold you back." She smiled to her sister to show that she didn't mind if Rydia left or not.

Rydia shook her head, drawn between wanting to go sit with the group and not wanting to leave Maddy.

"No, I can't just leave you," Rydia answered, her worried look falling upon Maddy.

Maddy smiled, waving her away. "Rydia, go, I need some sleep anyway."

Rydia chewed on her bottom lip before looking to the group and heading over.

Maddy watched her leave with a sigh before laying her head on the wall she was resting upon and looking out of the window nearby. The sky was dark now and the moon shone in the sky, her thoughts drifting to her parents, her brother who may or may not be alive and the guy she had just killed.

Rydia sat with the group, looking at all the food, her stomach growling. Bain was sat off, further away from the group and munching, somewhat happily on a granola bar whilst Eliza was helping Ellie to pick out what foods to eat, Rosalyn was stuffing her face with cakes and Clyde made sure to eat anything within sight. Sydney did the same as Clyde, her cheeks filled up.

Rydia placed a few bits of food in her pockets before eating some small things that were there. She then got up, thanking every one of them and made her way back over to Maddy.

Laying her head down on her sister's arm, she snuggled up to her and sighed. Maddy looked down and smiled at Rydia, wrapping her arm around the younger sibling. Rydia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pork pie, making sure her sister could reach it.

Maddy looked surprised before she smiled, kindly, at Rydia and thanked her. Rydia shrugged, smiling back, and closed her eyes, going back to getting some rest.

Sydney looked over to Rydia and Maddy and smiled before looking back to the group.

"So, guys, what do we do from here? Are we supposed to split up again and go separate ways or are we sticking together as one big group thing now?"

Eliza looked to everyone else and Bain scowled at Sydney.

Sydney raised an eyebrow at all of them before shaking her head, her hand flying to her forehead. "Okay, who's the leader in this group then?"

Every one of them shrugged, not knowing what to say. Eliza spoke up. "We never picked a leader."

Sydney gritted her teeth, finding it extremely difficult to negotiate with all of them. "Okay, well Eliza, what would you like us to do then? Stick with you or be on our way?"

Eliza looked confused, not used to being shoved into difficult decisions. She snapped the rubber band around her wrist and sighed, irritated.

"Uh, well, I guess if you guys would like to come along then that would be a safer option. I mean, more numbers in groups mean a higher chance of survival, I suppose…"

Bain stepped forward, his anger showing. "Hold on just one sec, who said accepting strangers into our group was a good decision either. I mean, how much about them do we really know anyway?"

Sydney glared up at the young teen, getting annoyed with his holier-than-thou attitude. "You seem to know Rydia."

"Yeah, from one year ago in one situation, where I _barely _talked to her. And even then, she was annoying as all Hell." Bain commented, his eyes narrowing.

Sydney shot up, growling slightly. "Hey, you watch what you say about my best friend!"

Eliza was pretty sure that her wrist was going bright red from the rubber band snapping against her wrist band so much. Ellie trembled against her side and squeezed her bright green teddy bear against herself.

Rosalyn wanted to say something but she didn't really want to get in the middle of an argument. She wanted to stop it but stopping it meant being involved and that was not good for herself.

Clyde just watched from afar, not really aware of what it is he could do. But after a while, the tension got to him and he stood, trying to stop everything.

"Guys, chill the fuck out, we shouldn't be each other's enemies. We already have the living dead as our enemies, we don't need to turn on each other."

Sydney and Bain glared at each other before sitting down, huffing and not looking to each other. Eliza narrowed her eyes at the pair, annoyed that they managed to upset her little sister but kept quiet.

Clyde finally huffed.

"Right, now here's what's going to happen…"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, what's going to happen there then? ;) I hope this chapter was okay and if you didn't see your character in here yet, don't worry, they may be in the next chapter. Now keep them coming, we're still accepting.

Also, be sure to check out the cover art for this story: sugarbubblegum333 . deviantart # / d5n67bc

Remember to review and let us know what you thought~! :)


End file.
